Моя снежинка
by Ghostwriteres13
Summary: Read Мой подсолнечника first, its the prequel. Lifes perfect for Ivan and Raivis, until a late night visit from a young boy throws their relationship onto rocky grounds. Raivis wants a fresh start, a family...Ivan cant see why, and wont let go of the past. Many things make their realtionship strained until one day, it meets an ugly end...can they save this? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**As Promised, here is the sequel to ****мой подсолнечника (my sunflower)****, this is Моя снежинка (my snowflake), so enjoy! Note, I still have the poll up, for people to vote for mpreg or not so yeah...**

**Ivans POV**

Ivan turned the page of his book sighing. He looked over at the boy lounging near him, his head on Ivans lap, he was sleeping peacefully. Ivan smiled and gently brushed Raivis' hair with his hand. He loved these evenings, they would relax by a warm fire reading, talking or just enjoying each others company, and once one of them was close to falling asleep, they went to bed.

Ivan picked Raivis up and took him upstairs to there bedroom. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead gently. Ivan was always surprised how gentle he could be with Raivis...Ivan sighed and layed down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, as if he didnt the perfect dream would shatter before his very eyes.

He froze hearing something knock on the large door, down the stairs and at the main hall door. He imeddiatly grabbed his clothing and stumbled to put on some clothes. Once dressed in sweat pants and a turtleneck he growled at who ever was on the other side of the door, and flung it open.

Ivan blinked his eyes and stared down at the small figure before him, its eyes staring up scared at the large man. Ivan gently leaned down and smiled softly. "Hello...who are you?" He asked.

"Papa..." The small boy whined and reached up to him. Its purple eyes had slight tears in them, and his dark blond hair was messed up. Ivan felt his heart go out to the little boy, his heart wanting to care for him...the only other person who had that kind of careness from the Russian was his two sisters and Raivis...

"Im not your papa little one..." Ivan said frowning. The boy sniffed and then broke out into tears. Ivan looked around, scared and unsure what to do. "Calm...shh...please..." He took the small boy into his arms, picking him up and taking him into the house, and out of the cold.

The boy sobbed into Ivans shoulder and sniffled, before falling asleep in the large mans warm embrace. Ivan sighed and took the boy upstairs. "Here you go." He said laying the boy onto the bed, and layed down. He had the boy laying between him and Raivis.

**Raivis POV**

Raivis woke up and frowned. Why didnt he feel the familer larger body next to him? He rolled over to see Ivan sleeping on the other side of the bed, fully dressed, not in his nightclothes, and a small bundle under the blankets inbetween them.

Raivis frowned and pulled the covers back to find a small boy sleeping. Raivis gasped and gently touched the boys shoulder. The boy woke up and smiled reaching out for Raivis to take him. "Papa..." He whined.

Raivis blinked and looked up at Ivan as the Russian sat up in bed. "He said that to me last night too...I found him on the porch...what was I supposed to do? Leave him out in the cold?" Ivan said looking down at the boy. Raivis shook his head.

"Of course not...you did the right thing." Raivis said, and Ivan beamed like a child being praised. Raivis sighed, he had to take care of one giant kid but a real one...he look at the boy. "Where did you come from?"

The boy blinked then pointed at himself, then at Raivis and Ivan. Both men looked at each other. "We arent your parents...you know that da?" Ivan said to the boy. The boy simply huffed and looked away.

Ivan gritted his teeth but Raivis shook his head. "Whats your name?" He asked and the boy frowned. "Do you have a name?" Raivis asked and the boy shook his head. Raivis looked up at I van.

"Nyet...nyet...we are not keeping the child..." Ivan looked over at Raivis, and sighed. He would do anything for the Lativan, so he nodded. "Fine...what do you want to name him?"

Raivis thought for a minute. "He looks alot like you...how about...Vanya?" Ivan sighed, his nickname...but the boy seemed to like that as he nodded and clapped his hands. Ivan smiled gently.

"Then its Vanya da?" Ivan said and Raivis hugged him. "But dont get attached...his family might be looking for him!" Ivan scolded and went to make breakfest. Vanya looked at the door and frowned.

"Papa...mad?" Vanya asked and Raivis only shook his head.

"Nav...hes not mad...hes just...its hard to explain..." Raivis picked the boy up and went to the kitchen to see if Ivan needed any help. Vanya looked around the home as Raivis walked, his eyes wide as he looked at the expensive looking things, and most certanly breakable things.

**Ivans POV**

They found the Russian cooking in the large kitchen. Raivis put Vanya up on the counter and filled up a small cup full of juice for the boy. He then kissed Ivans cheek, the larger man blushing and tried to pay attention to the cooking he was doing.

"Why cant we keep him?" Ravis pouted, standing on his tip toes to poke Ivans cheek. "Look at him...hes so cute!" Raivis laughed as the boy spilt the juice and whimprered.

"Oh! We need to get you a sippy cup!" He laughed and picked the boy up to go wash his face off. Ivan stared out the window...Raivis grew too attached to things...and he knew that the man would be heartbroken when 'Vanya' was taken away...

Ivan grabbed the phone and sighed calling his boss. "Vy nashli to, chto?!" His boss yelled at him. Ivan sighed.

"Malenʹkiy malʹchik , da, Rayvis kazhetsya, poluchili privyazalsya k nemu ... dazhe nazval yego , ya ne znayu , chto delatʹ ... Vy mozhete poslatʹ kogo-nibudʹ , chtoby zabratʹ yego i otvezti yego vpriyut?" Ivan said, and his boss promised to send someone right away. As Ivan put the phone away he felt sad...Raivis would hate him...

**Translations:**

_**Malenʹkiy malʹchik , da, Rayvis kazhetsya, poluchili privyazalsya k nemu ... dazhe nazval yego , ya ne znayu , chto delatʹ ... Vy mozhete poslatʹ kogo-nibudʹ , chtoby zabratʹ yego i otvezti yego vpriyut? - A small boy yes, Raivis seems to have gotten attached to him...even named him, I dont know what to do...can you send someone to pick him up and take him to an orphanage?**_

_**Vy nashli to, chto - You did what?**_

**Please review! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**A/N: So...sorry about everything, note Vanya will not be staying in the story after this sorry...sorry if this seems a bit rushed...**

**Song for this: Heaven Forbid by The Fray**

Raivis frowned as he hopped around trying to pick a few things up. Who would be knocking on the door now? It was only Five in the morning... He rushed to the door flinging it open to find two Russian women standing out on the porch, one was younger with brown hair and the other was an older woman with a cane, Raivis surprised she got up the huge flight of stairs to the mansion.

"Yavlyayetsya li eto bytovyye Braginskiy?" One of the ladies asked and Raivis nodded, confused. "Khorosho. Mozhno voyti?" Raivis nodded and let them in still trying to figure out what these ladies were doing here so early in the morning.

Ivan came from around the corner holding Vanya in his arms. "Vy damy iz detskogo doma?" He asked and Raivis looked at him, but he ignored the look. The ladies nodded and the older one cooed at Vanya who hid in Ivans chest. Ivan tried not to look down at the little boy either.

"Etot malenʹkiy Vanya?" She asked and Ivan nodded. "Nu, togda my vozʹmem yego ... Spasibo za zvonok nam." She said taking Vanya who screamed and reached out for Ivan, the large Russian man tepping from the boys grasp and this caused the boy to scream and cry more.

Raivis started to shout at them."Nē! Jūs nevarat ņemt viņu! Lūdzu!" He screamed in Latvian and Vanya reached for him, but Ivan grabbed Raivis arm and pulled him back. Raivis looked at him, eyes wide as the ladies left with Vanya.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Raivis asked his eyes searching Ivans face. Ivan stared at him coldly and Ravis shook his head. "You...you dont want a family do you?" He said and Ivans eyes darkened for a minute. Raivis ripped his grasp from Ivans hand and ran upstairs slamming the door.

Ivan sat down eyes set on the floor. He never thought that he would ever have someone to have a family with...Ivan loved children...any nation did children were there future, but he never wanted one.

_Ne day bog vy v konechnom itoge odin, i ne znayu, pochemu  
Ne day bog vy v konechnom itoge odin i ne znayu, pochemu_

Ivan looked up hearing the radio play a Russian Translation of an American song...Heaven Forbid if he was correct. He stood up listening to the song. Heaven forbid that he ended up alone...he smashed the radio screaming in anger. Raivis wouldnt leave him! He said he loved him!

Ivan started to cry and he sat back down, sobbing. If Raivis wanted to leave...he wouldnt stop him. Ivan jumped when he heard someone clear there throat. He saw Raivis with a backpack standing by the door. Ivan stood up, understanding what Raivis wanted.

"Im going to...its not permament...Ivan...Im sorry..." Raivis looked away from the crying Russian and went to walk out and down the stone stairs. Ivan rushed forward last minute to stop him form leaving, but accidently tripped and pushed seemed to happen in slow motion.

The small Lativan boy stumbled and turned to see Ivan struggling to stay upright, before he hit the stairs and rolled down them, ending on the ground with a sick crunch of his skull. Ivan stared in horror before screaming Raivis name.

He rushed down and picked him up, screaming at the blood coming from his lovers head. "Please...Raivis...Im sorry...please..." He cried and quickly fumbled for his cell phone, calling the only person he could think of at this time to call.

"Sestra..." He cried to Katyusha. She asked what was wrong, not used to hearing her younger brother so scared. "Raivis...I pushed him and he wont wake up!" He ailed and Katyusha said she would be there as soon as she could.

_**Several Hours later...**_

Ivan stared at the bok he hadnt used in ages...he opened it looking it over as he drank more vodka. He was forbiddened from seeing Raivis by pretty much everyone even his own sister. They said they would call him if he showed any signs of waking up. He opened the journal and started writing on the first available page.

_Its been a while, __журнал. I havent written here since...before Raivis and I...I did something awful...I pushed him. There I said it...I pushed him! Now hes might die or worse wake up and never forgive me! I shouldnt of called for them to take Vanya away. Im a horrble person!_

_I dont know why I pushed him...I dont hate him...net...I love him more than anything...more than life..._

Ivan set the pen down thinking. He looked at an empty водка bottle and smashed it on the side wall. He took one of the larger shards of glass and drug it over his hand. Maybe...it wouldnt be his first time trying to kill himself...

Ivan was shook from his thoughts with Katyusha hollering at him. "Brat! What are you doing?" She asked and Ivan dropped it looking ashamed and slightly saddened. "Dont do that...Raivis needs you..." Ivan shook his head.

"Net! He hates me! He wont want me back!" Ivan sobbed and held onto her.

"Hes waking up...give him a chance please...Ivan..." She begged and Ivan nodded wiping his eyes but more came, so Katyusha helped him across the street from the hotel to the hospital.

Once in the room, Ivan knew something was wrong. The two other Baltics and Poland were white face. "What? Whats wrong?" Ivan asked fearing the worst...but was Raivis eating jello? "Raivis!" He shouted and rushed to him, but Raivis jumped back.

"W-What...who are y-you?" Raivis asked and Ivans heart stopped. "Why...how do y-you know my n-name? T-Toris, hes scaring me!" He cried and reached for his brother. Toris rushed forward to hold him and Katyusha pulled Ivan back.

"You dont...you dont know me?" Ivan asked and Raivis shook his head. Ivan wondered where that shrill noise of a mix of a sob and a shreek came from...until he was being pulled away and everyone was covering there ears...he realised he was making that noise, and it reflcted ho is heart fell...being torn apart.

He let himself collapsed to the ground and pass out from the stress, not caring that people were calling his name worried...because Raivis wasnt one of them...Ivan wanted to die..he thought as he slipped into darkness.

**A/N: Bet you werent expecting that :O Im sorry! So please...review da?! I will only write the next chapter if I recieve five reviews :) Kolkolkolkol *cough* I mean...so yeah...bye ^J^**

**Russia: Stop stealing my laugh...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ivans POV**

Ivan stared out the window, not listening to his sister talk to him. He felt as if his heart was broken...Raivis didnt even know who he was...he remembered working at his house but just not him! Ivan growled and slammed his head into the window cracking it, just to stop the tear that was threatining to come out. "Ivan!" Katyusha cried and rushed to her brother.

Ivan pushed her away easily, he didnt want her comfort. "I guess all thoose years pining over him wasnt worth it if he wouldnt remember me..." He said and immedialty went to his room. The Baltics had picked Raivis stuff up and had taken him to there home, leaving Ivan alone in his large house with only his sister as company every now and then when her boss let her see him.

Katyusha frowned. She was afraid of what would happen to her brothers already delicate psyche now that the only man that loved him couldnt even remember him. She hoped that his darker side wouldnt come back out. She had noticed how it slowly dissapeared when he was around Latvia...until it was gone. She hoped it didnt come back with a vengance.

Ivan looked at his journals, wondering what he should do with them...it was there faults he was in this mess...if Raivis had never read them and never knew Ivan shared the same feelings...maybe everything wouldnt of happened...Ivan knew he would be dead...having frozen in the snow.

Ivan looked out seeing the first signs of winter coming again. He had been with him for over nine months. Ivan sighed and stood up not bothering to grab his coat as he went outside. Why should he...no one needed him anymore.

He sat on a stone bench in his garden, and lit a cigerette. He only smoked when nervouse or depressed...in fact once he started with Raivis, he never smoked another one. He had also pretty much given up Vodka, only having a few bottles every now and then, Ivan growled and pulled the vodka bottle he had taken with him and downed half of it, loving the searing burn that was from his favorite drink.

Ivan wondered if if anyone would care if he let himself go again...let himself the be the stupid drunk man from before...one who had no friends, who scared everyone away...who wasnt loved. Ivan finished the bottle and smashed it on the wall. He was right no one would care!

Ivan chuckled darkly, his familer purple arua showing around him. He missed this part of himself...and he knew he would never let it go again...no matter what anyone would say...no matter if anyone wanted to love him again.

**A week later at World Meeting...**

**Raivis POV**

Raivis had been recovering at his brothers home for the last week, and his boss finally let him go to the world meeting at Arthurs home. He sat there humming to himself as he drew, the hit on the head making him go back to his original age of only 15. He was lucky he hadnt died...

Eduard had told him the giant man that called him his lover had pushed him, but Toris immedialty told him other wise, scolding Eduard for spreading such horrible rumors. Raivis was still confused on who the man was (His brothers had told him the man was the personification of Russia, Ivan Braginski) but he couldnt place how he would know him so well as...lovers.

Everyone froze, and Ravis looked up to see what the commotion was. He saw Ivan walking in, a strange possesed look on his face and a purple arua around him. Raivis began to shake not sure why though. He looked around and saw many others were scared too, many refusing to look at Ivan.

"W-We thought you werent going to make it...your late Braginski." Arthur said, his own voice shaking. Ivan simply smiled creepily and sat down before looking at Raivis with a different but just equeally haunting look. It was a mix of longing, sadness and hatred...Raivis wondered what he had done to deserve that, and the idea that Ivan had pushed him was seeming much more likely.

Raivis thanked God as soon as Arthur began the meeting, but through out it, he could still feel those cold hating violet eyes on him.

**Ivans POV**

_I hate you! I hate you! You ruined everything! _Ivan chanted in his head as he stared at Raivis who he knew felt his glare, as the boy was shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Ivan was gripping the table so tightly that Yao patted his arm real quick and told him to calm down before he snapped the table.

Ivan calmed down but he still stared at Raivis. _Dont you understand? You and everyone else is acting like I want you to. Scared of me! You should be! I will end you just like you ended my heart! I hate you! _Ivan shook and was glad the meeting was over for lunch break. He rushed out and made his way to his car were he had left a lunch of, no surprise, vodka.

Ivan sat in the car wild eyed as he downed the whole bottle, chanting in his head the same hate mantra towards Raivis. _You bastard! _He nearly yelled seeing Raivis chatting happily with Eduard and Tino. Toris waved at them before talking to Felics.

Why did Raivis get to be happy and not Ivan? Ivan set the bottle down slowly as he watched them leave to go to a local cafe. He wished that it was him with Raivis talking and laughing...it had ended to quick...and yet had he been to quick to revert back to his past self?

Ivan shook his head. "Net...this is who I really am...Its too bad your memory loss had to show me it Raivis...well too bad for you and everyone else!" He giggled. "Soon...I will have you back...and I will show you my true self..." He whispered before starting the car. He would miss the rest of the meeting, he needed to buy a few things.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun...what have I done? meh...my mind is on crack when it comes to plot...so yeah...he may or may not kidnap Raivis O.o**

**Also poll: Who thinks Raivis should (without his knowing) be pregnant with Ivans child? **

**So yeah...see you next time...vote my children! Vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Looks like M-Preg won out...sorry it was a short poll**

**College starts next monday...scared...first time going to college...but yeah I dont know when I will upload next...sorry**

**_Raivis POV_**

Raivis texted on his phone laughing at a stupid joke Tino had sent him. He was on his way back from the store, one hand holding a bag full of bread, water and eggs, the other his phone. He had been craving eggs on toast for a while, he couldnt understand why and his brothers were just as clueless, thinking he was sick. Raivis felt fine other than the stomach flue every morning.

Raivis patted his stomach shaking his head. It had even gotten a tiny bit firmer, which he found weird but decided not to tell his brothers, as the might get even more worried. He hardly noticed when someone was watching him, it was a big city, people were creepy, he just shrugged it off as nothing.

_**Ivans POV**_

Ivan watched from the shadows, a bottle of vodka open and he drank large swigs of it as he watched the boy he still loved. Yes...Ivan had come to terms that he loved Raivis and he needed the boy so badly it hurt. He hated how he wanted the boy now, more than ever. Did Raivis even think about the man he used to work for? Was he getting an memory back? Ivan held onto these little threads of hope when he wasnt too drunk to think...it was becoming a common oocurance, his boss or sisters would find him passed out or too drunk to function, they would try to take away his vodka but...they knew it was his coping mechanism.

Ivan held the rag with chloroform and he waited for Raivis to step near him. As soon as he stepped out, Raivis looked at him in fear. "What are you doing here?" Raivis asked backing up, dropping his groceries and ready to run. Ivan smiled and grabbed him, covering his mouth with the rag. Raivis screams were muffled and Ivan drug him into the alley way were his car was. Eventually he went limp and Ivan put him in the car.

When the deed was done he got in the car and started it up, pulling out of the alleyway and heading to a secluded spot just a few miles south of Riga, Latvias Capital. Ivan wasnt risking the long drive back to Moscow with an uncounsouse teenage boy in his car who could wake up any minute.

Once he arrived at the small country house, he picked Raivis up and took him upstairs to the Master bedroom, were Ivan had set out everything. He undressed Raivis, and laid him on the bed. He paused for a second to touch his body, he loved it...he would be very angry if he found out someone else touched _HIS _boys body. Ivan thought real quick then bent down and bit him on the neck very hard, drawing blood, and leaving bloody indents of his teeth. Ivan licked his lips free of blood and tied Raivis up to the bed.

Ivan stared at him and could hardly contain his excitment. Raivis was his again...he smiled and let his hand travel downwards and gently cup Raivis privates and he smiled as Raivis mumbled slowly waking up. Ivan gently squeezed and Raivis quickly woke up from his daze, quickly fighting and kicking his legs screaming. "Get off!" He screamed and stared wide eyed at Ivan. Raivis tried moving his arms only to realise they were tied up and he kicked at Ivan with his legs. "Freak! Pervert!" He screamed and Ivan smiled, as if not hearing the insults.

"Creeper!" Raivis kicked with his legs everytime he called the Russian a name. Ivan simply held his legs down with one hand while fondoling Raivis. "Pedophile!" Raivis screamed and Ivan froze, his eyes wide. Raivis knew he had hit a nerve saying that.

"What did you just call me?" Ivan growled. Raivis gulped and shook his head. Ivan reached up and grabbed his neck, ready to choke him. "I said, what did you just call me podsolnechnik?" He spat.

"P-Pedophile." Raivis squeaked and then screamed as Ivan slapped him, the larger man hyperventilating as if he was trying to keep calm. Raivis narrowed his eyes. "Why are you trying to control your anger? You can kill me! Skip the torture! Isnt that why you kidnapped me? Is that why you pushed me to kill me?" He screamed and Ivan got up and ran to the door slamming it behind him.

Ivan slid to the bottom of the door and started to cry. He wasnt try to keep his anger in...he didnt want Raivis to see him cry. How could he call him that? Was that how he saw him? A pedophile, a murderer? Ivan wrapped his arms around his knees and sobbed. He was lucky the door and walls were sound proof, so Raivis couldnt hear him. Ivan wished Raivis could love him...why did everything he love hate him now?

Ivan composed himself and grabbed a few things before heading back into the room. He saw Raivis trying to escape the binds and he smiled. "You cant escape, podsolnechnik." He whispered and grabbed one item in paticular, he wanted Raivis to bend to him...love him again.

Raivis' eyes widened seeing what Ivan had, and tried to get away. Ivan straddled his legs and outlined Raivis thighs with the riding crop. Raivis whimpered and Ivan smiled, this is what he wanted. Raivis wiggled a bit, trying to get Ivan off, but Ivan shoved the riding crop down between his ass and gently rubbed his entrance. Raivis eyes went wide and he shook his head. "P-Please...dont...dont do anything liek that..." He cried and Ivan opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

Ivan dropped the crop and growled grabbing his phone and heading out of the room, to holler and send death threats to who ever had dared interupt him. He looked back breifly to see Raivis sobbing and he felt a twing to his heart...he really shouldnt do this to him...but...Ivan bit his lip. Raivis had given him no choice. Ivan left the room to awnser the phone call.

**A/N: Its rushed I know...sorry, please review...lately I just cant seem to type corerctly...its been bugging me...like my hands cant work with my mind...I have to retype everything again because of this...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of **_**моя снежинка! Sorry for the long wait guys...college is holding me back but I need it XD**

**And...its been over a month guys...wow Im sorry!**

**_Raivis POV_**

Raivis looked up at the ceiling, his stomach chunrning. He knew he was going to throw up but couldnt figure out why...he moved a little, due to being tied up not much, and threw up over the side of the bed. He heard Ivan enter the room but he kept vomiting his guts out onto the floor. "What are you doing?" Ivan growled and once Raivis was done he grabbed his head and pulled him to his face. "Why are you sick now? Are you faking it?" He asked.

Raivis simply shook. "N-no...Ive been sick for a few days..." He whimpered scared that Ivan would hurt him more. Ivan frowned and looked him over before pushing him back onto the bed and straddling. Raivis shook, he was still naked, worried that Ivan would try to rape him again. "Im sorry! Im sorry! I wont throw up again! I dont know why-"

"Shut up." Ivan growled and pressed a hand against Raivis stomach. He frowned feeling it slightly firm under his touch, not the softness he remembered when they were together. "How long have you been throwing up...are you eating anything stranger than you usualy would?" He asked his eyes wide.

Raivis gulped scared of the look on Ivans face. "A few days...maybe a week and a half...and yes..." He whispered. Ivans smile grew bigger and he slammed his lips against Raivis. Raivis whimpered and struggled against the kiss. Ivan broke it and smiled. "W-Why are you s-so happy?" Raivis asked.

Ivan frowned realiszing something. "You havent slept with anyone else have you?" He growled and Raivis shook his head, making Ivan smiled again. "Your giving me what I always wanted." Ivan purred happily. "A child." He smiled and Raivis immediatly put all of it together before fainting.

_**Ivans POV**_

Ivan frowned and gently shook Raivis. "Why did you faint?" He asked stepping back and looking at the floor. "Thats right...you dont remember...you wanted a child and I didnt...looks like time has turned our minds around. Hmm...its not been long since then...is it from our last time?" He chuckled dryly. "I still love you...and I want you and the child. So wake up." He growled clenching his fists but he wouldnt dare hit Raivis now, especially since he knew that he had his child.

Ivan wondered if he should let Raivis go or not. If he did maybe Raivis could get some help and learn to properly take care of the child, after all Ivan had no idea how to, but what if Raivis ran and tried to get rid of the child? Ivan started to hyperventilate, his hands shaking. He couldnt even imagine that possibilty. He would die if Raivis tried killing the child that was forming inside of him...

Ivan needed some air to think, so he left the house locking it up and heading out for a while. He started to walk towards the small town that was only a few miles away, thinking on everything. Had he been jelouse of that little boy they had found? Jelouse that it wasnt his own...that he had helped create it...was that what it was? Ivan sighed, so that was it...what if he hadnt been jelouse of the little ublyudok and made Raivis leave...would they be happy and celebrating right now? Ivan shivered and realized that it was getting very cold, and in his haste he had left his coat behind, and was only dressed in a turtleneck, pair of jeans and a scarf.

Ivan wandered around town for a little while until he stopped in front of a small book store. He decided to go in, hoping to find a book to spend the time reading when Raivis wasnt awake or cooperating. He stopped and looked at a large book shelf filled with journals. Ivan laughed a little scaring an elderly couple beside him looking at old magazines. _The irony...a stupid journals what got us into this mess...maybe I should buy one for him..._ Ivan frowned then decided on a small journal with a red cover on it.

Once bought, Ivan took a pen from the counter and wrote on the first page: Для моей снежинка, я люблю тебя. Ivan smiled reading it, _For my snowflake, I love you. _He grabbed the journal and headed out back to his house. Hopefully Raivis would write in it...and maybe Ivan would have enough courage to sneak a peek into it.

Raivis woke later, he had been covered up and untied completely. He frowned wondering why, and then saw the little present on the bedside table. He opened it up and frowned at the first little bit of writing on it in Cyrillic. Raivis frowned and turned the page to see a blank one staring at him. He gulped and took a pen then decided to start writing in it.

Es nemīlu viņu ... viņš ir ļauns, slims, savīti un tikai interesē viņa un viņa paša interesēs! Lūdzu ... man palīdzēt. Es nekad viņu mīlam. Kādēļ viņš, šķiet, aprūpes tik daudz? Viņš mēģināja nogalināt mani no tā, ko esmu dzirdējis ... ir tā, ka taisnība? Vai viņš tiešām mani mīl?

**A/N: Haha! So the storys coming around and tying in to the last one with a JOURNAL! ...okay lame I know oh well...am I worthy of five comments and then Ill work on the next chapter if I get five!**

**Russian: ublyudok - ****_bastard_**

**Latvian: Es nemīlu viņu ... viņš ir ļauns, slims, savīti un tikai interesē viņa un viņa paša interesēs! Lūdzu ... man palīdzēt. Es nekad viņu mīlam. Kādēļ viņš, šķiet, aprūpes tik daudz? Viņš mēģināja nogalināt mani no tā, ko esmu dzirdējis ... ir tā, ka taisnība? Vai viņš tiešām mani mīl?**

_**I do not love him ... He is evil, sick, twisted, and only interested in himself and his own interests! Please ... help me. I will never love him. Why does he seem to care so much? He tried to kill me from what I've heard ... is that true? Does he really love me?**_


	6. Cancel Note

_**Hello...so this note is probably what most of you are dreading, but there may or may not be good news depending on if someone decides to pick this up.**_

_**I am canceling these stories:**_

_**Моя снежинка **_

_**A Space Romance**_

_**The sequel to Don't Try to Leave Me**_

_**NOW! If someone wants to pick these up and adopt them, and keep writing on them, you are more the welcome to, just send me a PM. You must be able to revise the chapters already written to your liking, and please put that you adopted it from me in the A/N...thank you.**_

_**I am very sorry...**_

_**The rest of my stories;**_

_**Changed**_

_**Perspective of three natures**_

_**the model and photographer**_

_**and the rest of the RusAme I will still be updating and writing on.**_

_**I simply cannot find the urge to write on those three stories anymore and decided it was best to see if anyone else wanted to continue them for you guys who loved them. I am very sorry.**_


End file.
